


Marathons

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, tonaegiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naegi, Togami, and Kirigiri procrastinate by watching Netflix instead of studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathons

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was a lack of tonaegiri so this short piece of trash appeared

     Roommates Naegi, Togami, and Kirigiri were having a _Doctor Who_ marathon instead of studying for exams. The three of them hadn't spent much time together in the past few weeks, so they decided they’d catch up by watching British TV shows. They reached season three without interruption until Naegi’s phone rang. He looked at the other two apologetically, and started to get up. He was pushed back down by Kirigiri, who had paused the episode, at the same time Togami grabbed his phone and answered it.

     “Who is this?” he asked coldly after turning it to speaker phone. There was a lot of background noise, and Naegi already had a guess on who it was.

     “Togami?” Maizono exclaimed in surprise.

     “I know for a fact that you are not Byakuya Togami.”

     “I mean, um, it’s Sayaka Maizono. Is Naegi there?”

     “And why would you like to know?” Togami asked as he covered the brown-haired boy’s mouth.

     “Uh, well, I was going to ask him if he was coming to tonight’s concert. I mean, it’s about to start any minute now, and he’s not here.” Maizono explained. Naegi cursed himself. He had totally forgotten about her concert.

     “Is Kuwata performing with you tonight?” Kirigiri spoke up.

     “What? Kirigiri, you too?” the blue-haired girl on the other line gasped. “I mean, yeah. Of course Leon’s performing. He’s in my band.” Kirigiri hummed thoughtfully. “Anyway,” Maizono started, clearly losing patience, “I can’t wait much longer. Is Naegi there or not?”

     “Oh, he’s here alright,” Togami said, somewhat suggestively. “But I’m afraid he won’t be able to be there tonight. Bye, Maizono.” And the heir hung up. Removing his hand from Naegi’s mouth, he pressed play and the episode continued.

     “Hey, that was rude,” Naegi complained. Togami and Kirigiri rolled their eyes simultaneously.

     “And what would you have done? Left us and gone to the concert?”

     “I-”

     “We helped you make a decision. Be at least a little bit grateful.” Naegi huffed and gave up. He leaned back against Togami’s chest, and sighed contently as the blond played with his hair. Kirigiri laid back down on her side, resting her head in Naegi’s lap. They watched episode after episode and at the end of the season, they decided to take a break and get some food. Kirigiri and Naegi both agreed on pizza, but Togami insisted that they just find something in the kitchen. Naegi managed to convince him that it would be quicker and easier if they ordered pizza, and they’d be able to continue watching their show while they waited. Togami sighed and gave in, welcoming Naegi back into his arms as Kirigiri got up to call the pizza place.

     “You’re weird,” the shorter boy said as Togami nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

     “How so?”

     “You act all mean to other people but then when it’s just the three of us, you’re a cute little cuddle-bug.”

     “I am not an insect. We've been over this, Naegi,” Togami replied softly. Naegi laughed harder than he probably should have, but it wasn't a very common thing to hear the blond’s jokes. Said blond laughed with him and kissed Naegi’s cheek, turning the brunet as red as a tomato.

     Just then, Kirigiri walked back into the living room. “It’ll be here in approximately thirty minutes,” she answered the unspoken question. The two boys nodded their heads in understanding.

     “What kind did you get?” Togami asked skeptically.

     “Ham and pineapple,” she said with a small smile.

     “Ah, the usual then?” Naegi put in unnecessarily. She nodded with a little ‘mhm’ and sat down beside Togami, resting her head on his shoulder. Naegi curled up in his lap, using his chest as a pillow. The blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Naegi again, and let his head fall onto Kirigiri’s. They fell asleep like that before the pizza even arrived, and didn't get up to get it when it did.

**Author's Note:**

> the pizza guy (teruteru obviously) got really fed up and just kinda left the pizza at the door if you were wondering


End file.
